In commercial premises, complex multi-service infrastructures are typically deployed to provide heating, ventilation, air conditioning and lighting control, which may be managed from a central location to simplify maintenance and to optimize energy consumption in the building.
The installation of building infrastructure systems is a complex and lengthy undertaking, particularly in the commissioning process for networked lighting where switches and sensors are associated with one or more luminaires by a manual process so that the luminaires can be operated individually or in groups by specific switches and sensors, with the overall network being managed by a central controller. As a result, the commissioning process is currently a very expensive and labor intensive process.